survivorrotufandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: de Noronha
|returnees = AmazingPurry (5) DBWAWESOMEPOSSUM (5) Andykau48 (5) Mihai22 (5) | fanfavorite = Andy.av93 & Jake R | playeroftheseason = WreckingRed |video = |previousseason= Survivor: Sinai |nextseason = Survivor: Guyana |dvd= DeNoronhaDVDCover.jpg}} Survivor: de Noronha - Blood vs Water is the fourth season of Survivor Rotu’s Online Reality Game (ORG)! It is a game based on the reality television series, Survivor. The game will take place in the islands of Fernando de Noronha, where they will battle it out for the title of Sole Survivor. 39 days, 20 contestants, 1 SURVIVOR! Moderator(s) Twists *'Returning Players': Ten players from seasons past will return for another shot at the title of Sole Survivor. *'Blood vs. Water': Players will be paired with a competing family member or loved one on the cast. Every castaway will be playing individually, so they will remain in the game even if their family member is voted out. This season, the pairs will be comprised of returning players and their loved ones, where the returnees would be put in one tribe, while all of their loved ones would be put in another. *'First Impressions': Moments after meeting each other, each team will vote one member off their tribe. They will be sent to Redemption Island. *'Redemption Island': Anyone voted out will be sent there and will then compete in a three-person duel. The last place finisher in each contest is out of the game for good, while the top two remain. However, if someone's loved one is on Redemption Island they can take their loved one's place before a duel. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': Idols were hidden at each camp and could be found by clues. *'Auxiliary Tribe': A third tribe was introduced after the start of the game, but before the merge. At the Day 13 Tribe Switch, the tribes were informed they will be split into three tribes instead of the expected two. *'Double Tribal Council': On Day 14, the two losing tribes will attend separate Tribal Councils and each voting a player out of the game. *'Double Elimination': On Day 30, Vencedora was subjected to a double elimination, where two castaways would be eliminated after two rounds of voting. Castaways } |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |5th Voted Out Day 9 | 5th Eliminated Day 15 |6 |- | | mihai22 "Mihai" Malta | | |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |9th Voted Out Day 16 | 6th Eliminated Day 17 |5 |- | | SonOfMyRightHand "Ian" Malta | | |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |8th Voted Out Day 14 | 7th Eliminated Day 19 |6 |- | | JulezPower "Julez" Malta | | |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |10th Voted Out Day 18 | 8th Eliminated Day 19 |2 |- | | TDF2132 "Drew" Sinai | | | rowspan="14" |11th Voted Out Day 21 |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |9 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| JohnPoteet "Johnny" Tibet | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |rowspan="1"|2nd Voted Out Day 1 | rowspan="2"|1st Returnee Day 13 |rowspan="2"|7 |- |Evacuated Day 24 |- | | MiguelLopez^2 "Miguel" David's Loved One | | |12th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 27 |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |9 |- | | Pratyyyy "Richmond" Red's Loved One | | |13th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 30 |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |8 |- | | Andykau48 "Andy" Mihai's Loved One | | | 14th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 30 |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |4 |- | | Radfiddler "Linus" Johnny's Loved One | | |15th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 33 |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |11 |- | | XKC "Brian" Drew's Loved One | | |16th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 36 |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |8 |- | | Jake R "Jake" Dakota's Loved One | | |17th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 37 |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |10 |- | | WreckingRed "Red" Malta | | |18th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |8 |- | | Kingmatt3342 "Matt" Ian's Loved One | | |Second Runner-Up |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |5 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| Octoling King "Orange" Purry's Loved One | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="1"| 7th Voted Out Day 14 | rowspan="2"|2nd Returnee Day 19 | rowspan="2"|12 |- |Runner-Up |- | | Andy.av93 "Andrea" Julez' Loved One | | |Sole Survivor |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |1 |} The Game Trivia Links Category:Season